


Dear Viggo 2,

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando reply to Viggo's letter Not for Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Viggo 2,

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this story, there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own careers that prevent them from being at the same place. This leads to them sending letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo, [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528) Orlando's reply is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317530),  
> Second letter from Viggo, [Dear Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317531) Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 1,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317537)  
> Third letter from Viggo [Not For Angles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317539)

Dear Viggo,

I am not as imaginable as you are but I do clearly see where this is on the way. I will not fight you about it. I am honoured knowing the love I have from you is so big that we seem to suffer when we are unable to be together.

I cannot blame you as I remember I was the one who started it and I will not be the one to disappoint you. I think we both need it, earn it, and love it.

I hope that it can at least feel like we do exit to be close or be with each other. We are actors, aren't we?

We are in love so where would the problem be. Of course, we are not bodily with each other, when we are apart right, but we just have to make up for it when we are together. Do you think we would be in bed for hours? *Smile*

Let say that I am there with you, if you not on your bed I highly recommend that you move before you continue reading…

Make yourself comfortable, preferable without any clothes. I do like you best naked, in a bed. So if you are not I would suggest that you take every piece of clothing off you. When there are not any in the way, I would let my hands and fingers float over your skin. I would build a fire in your body with every touch. I would follow my hands with kissing… tasting your salty skin… smelling your essence. I want to possess you. Own you.

After kissing you deep and long, beyond when we are out of air, I will go slowly down your chest. I would suck your nipples hard, teasing you until you are more than ready to beg me to have mercy on you. I will continue to hold you waiting as I will not hurry to fondle your cock. I begin to just blow on your excited skin, as I do know how that makes you react. I love that.

Then I gradually let my tongue dip to around your cock all to the base. Licking back up to the top and then open my mouth to let it in. Sucking it, as long as I can. Sometime during my worshipping of your body, I let my hands stroke closer to your sack and then the way to your cleft and hole. I circle around and breach into it gently for finding the pleasuring spot. I know I am there when you writhe, moan and chant my name.

I am determined to make it go for you and can feel how you get there. I first stop when you fill my mouth with your seed. I am satisfied as you are spent.

Please breath, I am here, to love you. I am always hard for you.

Sorry for the abrupt end, I have something to take care of… and in my imagination, it is you that does it to me.

Love your Angel,  
Orlando

Je t'aime, vous dupez et toujours volante.

**Author's Note:**

> Next rely from Viggo is Angel Death


End file.
